Unwanted Company
by The British Emo
Summary: What happens when Spring Bonnie comes back to life? What happens when he realizes he has a human's decaying body stuck inside him. What happens when Purple Guy's ghost follows him around constantly and annoys the living heck of of him? HIATUS
1. Bear

**Okay, so this is an AU kind of thing. All of the animatronics live together in one, large pizzeria. And most of them perform or at least get to interact with the kids. The ownership of the pizzeria belongs to Fredbear, Freddy, and Toy Freddy. All of the night guards also work here.**

 **Also, this is supposed to be comedy. It's not meant to be a theory or anything like that. So please don't mention anything about timelines or that stuff in the reviews. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **(New animatronics and guard(s) to be added once Sister Location is released)**

 **~Dotsu H.**

The pizzeria was alive with fear and confusion. The animatronics ran around the halls, unsure of how to react to the news. Vincent, or "Purple Guy" as most people called him, was dead. The children where gone. This news filled the animatronics with delight. They were so happy to discover that the children they all loved so much were finally happy. But the next peace of news was what sent the animatronics into a frenzy.

Spring Bonnie was back.

Each animatronic reacted differently. Golden Freddy had smiled for the first time in years. His brother, however, had the exact opposite reaction.

"Spring is back?" He said, crossing his arms. "Who's Spring?" Bonnie asked. Freddy looked at the two rabbits standing behind him and frowned. "No one important." Bonnie looked at Foxy for answers but the torn up animatronic only shrugged. "Think of him as your older brother." Said Marionette in a raspy voice, coming up behind Bonnie and Toy Bonnie.

The two shivered at the arrival of the tall, swaying puppet. No one really like Marionette- except for Balloon Boy. His tall stature and long limps just seemed...unnatural. He was frightening to the other animatronics, and even some adults. But the kids loved him.

The two rabbits turned around. "Brother...?"

Marionette nodded, swaying more. "He's who Plushtrap was modelled after. Really, he's just a bigger, torn up version of Plush."

Plushtrap, who had been too busy staring at Balloon Boy as he talked to Mangle, almost missed the information. He looked at the lean animatronic, a little confused. Marionette looked back at him and smiled. Plushtrap glared back, unsure why he felt so hostile towards the swaying animatronic. He looked away.

"You can't do that!" Fredbear cried. "Yes I can. This is _my_ pizzeria. _I_ decide who gets to live here." Freddy retorted. "And that bear trap of a playtime buddy is not going to be walking around with a human body stuck in his endoskeleton. He could ruin this business with an odor like that." Freddy crossed him arms, satisfied with the point he had made. "We can get it removed. We can take his suit off and have T-Chi and Mangle clean him." Fredbear pleaded. "Besides, you're not the only owner of this place. Me, you and T-Fred will have to vote on it. He can decided." The two turned to the younger and shinier looking Freddy, who had been standing awkwardly behind Freddy.

"Well? What do we do with the bucket of maggots?" Freddy asked, impatiently. "Uh, well... Who's Spring?" Toy Freddy said. shrugging.

Freddy face-palmed and walked way, mumbling under his breath. Fredbear shook him head, a little annoyed. But then smiled. "Who wants to here a story?"

Almost automatically all of the animatronics in the room- besides Foxy and Marionette, who leaned on the wall behind Fredbear- were sitting in front of the golden bear. It was very rare for Fredbear to tell them stories these days. They weren't new animatronics anymore. They understood pretty much everything about the pizzeria.

"Okay." Fredbear started. "About twenty-five years ago, but probably more, I used to own this pizzeria. Me and only me. I used to perform on stage, too. But I didn't do it alone. I had a partner. His name was Bonnie." Fredbear turned to look at the purple and blue Bonnies. The two looked at each other, confused, then looked back at Fredbear and leaned in closer. "But the kids used to call him Spring because his fur was the color of golden flowers blossoming in the springtime." He chuckled to himself. "It became his nickname. Of course, his fur isn't as bright as it was back then. He's aged, a lot." He sighed. "Spring is down in storage now. Unlike us, he wasn't lucky enough to receive the gift of life. Until now. He's finally back. And you all get to meet my bestfriend. Spring."

"The human bear trap..." Came a somewhat familiar voice from down the hallway.


	2. Trap

Spring opened his eyes and jumped up. He looked around. He was in a small, dark room. Water dripped down from the ceiling and he looked up. A hole was in the tiles above him, revealing the supporters.

He began to walk towards the door lined with police tape then stopped, noticing a terrible welshing sound coming from inside of him. He looked down at his body and would have threw-up if there was anything is his endoskeleton's stomach. Blood has dripping out of every hole, tear, and separate part of his suit.

He swayed a little with nausea.

"Damn, that's a mess."

Spring spun on his heels and gasped.

In the corner, leaning on the wall, was the man he feared more than anyone. He was a slightly tall man with a lean build. His hair was dyed purple and his eyes shone silver. Those eyes. They always reminded Spring of the eyes of the dead. He wore a purple security guard outfit with a bright gold badge and purple pants and shoes.

"Vin...Vincent." He choked on the name. Vincent smirked. "Good to see you two, Bonbon." Spring narrowed his eyes and then widened them in terror as he noticed that blood was also dripping from his eyes and mouth. He could taste it on his endoskeleton's tongue. Bitterly salty.

Vincent pointed at the horrifying mess of Spring's body. "You can have that if you want it. I can't use it anymore."

"Use what...?" Spring asked, almost regreting saying anything.

Vincent smiled widely and evilly. "What do you think all that blood is from, BonBon?"

Spring felt the urge to throw-up. He covered his mouth and fell to his knees. "Oh...Oh my God!" He began to cough, spilling more blood onto the floor. Vincent went towards him, and Spring noticed the purple haired man wasn't touching the floor. He wasn't even walking! Just floating towards him. Spring shook his head. "This can't be happening! Tell me this isn't real!" He looked up at the man responsible for getting him locked down here.

Vincent shrugged. "Okay, it's not real." He said smart-mouthed. "That's a lie by the way." He leaned down, coming face to face with the frightened animatronic. "This _is_ real. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life." He smiled childishly. "So let's have some fun."

The optimistic ghost floated to the door. "Come on, don't you wanna say hi?"

Spring stared at Vincent, confused. Vincent slouched a little and rolled his eyes. "Your 'family' or whatever they call themselves. They're waiting."

"Wha... Fred?"

Vincent nodded. "Duh. Who else? You think Freddy is happy to see you or something?" He crossed his arm. "That fat bastard hates us both. Fuckin' bitch... And after everything I did for him!"

Spring shook his head and moved towards the door, drowning out Vincent's ranting. He wanted upstairs. He wanted upstairs _now._ He pushed the door open and looked out then walked down the short passageway to the stairs. He began to slowly climb them, dripping small droplets of blood as he went.

Vincent floated behind him, still ranting. "Does that asshat have any idea how long I spent on those parts? Not to mention that _I'm_ the one who's been scrubbing the floors for the past..." He tried to think of how long it had been since he first started working as the janitor and mechanic. "Well, for a long time okay?"

Spring made it to the door leading to the upstairs world and turned the handle.

"And I can't believe he locked _you_ down there! Like, come on you dumbass."

Spring rounded the corner, he heard voices draw near. Fred's voice.

"Seriously, I died because of how stubborn that fat shit is! I can't believe I was killed so easily! He gasped. I know a great titles for you! "Spring..."

Spring went around another corner and stared at the other animatronics.

"The human bear trap..."


	3. I Missed You

The animatronics exchanged awkward stares for a few moments, not sure how to react to one another. Fredbear finally broke the silence. He smiled and stepped forward. "Spring." The two embraced each other. Taking in each other's scent and bodies. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Fred."

Plushtrap stared at Spring for a few seconds. They looked so similar yet so different. Plush had light gold fur. He assumed that Spring's fur had once been the same. But now it was a mix of a disgusting yellow color and deep red. Spring's eyes (or what was probably Vincent's eyes) were light gray. he looked old. He looked tired. Plush, however looked young and new. He had large black eyes.

Spring noticed Plush's confused Stare and looked down at the smaller animatronic. He smiled, trying to look friendly. Plush tensed up a little and looked away awkwardly. Spring chuckled and looked back at Fredbear. So, who are these?

Fredbear smiled, glad that Spring was finally going to be part of the family. "These are the newer animatronics. I believe you've met Freddy, Foxy and Chica before?" Spring nodded. The three had been the new animatronics who were put in his and Fredbear's place. He glared at Freddy and the brown bear glared back. Chica waved, smiling and Foxy looked at him blankly.

"These are your uh...brothers. I guess." Fredbear beckoned for Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Plushtrap to come closer. Plush shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. Bonnie smiled widely and Toy Bonnie crossed his arms in disgust. " _That's_ an animatronic?" Toy Bonnie said. "Yeah. _That's_ what you're gonna look like in a few years." Balloon Boy commented. Toy Bonnie's emerald eyes widened in fear. He shook his head, dismissing the "horrifying" thought.

"And these are the rest of the toy animatronics." Toy Freddy stepped forward and held out his hand for Spring to shake. Spring shook the shiny animatronic's paw. _At least this version of Freddy isn't a...whatever Vincent said._ He thought.

He looked that the other two. Both girls. Mangle and Toy Chica. The skinnier Chica giggled and waved to Spring. He waved back, pulling Vincent behind him as the ghost tried to get close to Toy Chica's bib. Spring then looked at Mangle, confused at first by the pile of limps and wires. She smiled nervously. "H-Hi." She stuttered out. "My name's Vixen. B-but everyone calls me Mangle." Spring nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Marionette interrupted the two. "Hey there, Springy!" He said gleefully. "Remember us?" The tall animatronic lifted Balloon Boy up and put him on his lean shoulders. Spring rolled his eyes.

"Of course. How could I forget you, _Mario._ " Spring smirked. Marionette's smiled faded. Spring hated being called "Springy." Marionette hated being called "Mario." It was a fun game the two liked to play.

Balloon Boy looked at Vincent and smiled. Holding up two AA batteries. "Hi."

Vincent stared at the small child. "I wanna stab the little bitch."

Spring quickly pushed Vincent behind him again. "Hi there, BB"

Balloon Boy smiled wider. Happy that he was being acknowledged.

"And I'm sure you all already know Vincent."

"yeah they do. Hey T-Chi." He looked and Toy Chica and smiled. "Call me." Spring facepalmed. Fitting back into this family was going to be hard. Especially with a creepy, annoying ghost at his side 24/7.

 **Vincent you little punk! Remember to review.**

 **~Dotsu**


	4. Nightmares

Freddy observed the torn rabbit from a distance. Maybe Fredbear was right. If they could just get Spring cleaned then...no. He was the leader. He was right. But even a stubborn animatronic like Freddy couldn't break up the joyous reunion happening before him.

Fredbear and Spring were talking to the others, telling them stories about how the pizzeria was in their time, absorbed in their own world. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were happily whispering to each other, glancing and smiling in Spring's direction every so often. Mangle and Toy Chica were discussing Spring's endoskeleton while Vincent floated unnoticed behind Toy Chica.

Freddy narrowed his eyes when he saw the ghost. Something would need to be done about the mischievous man. Freddy pulled Fredbear to the side for a moment. He sighed in defeat. "Okay, Spring can stay."

Fredbear smiled widely.

"But, we need to set some rules. He is has to stay in the backroom during hours, got it? And no matter what, he must be at Vince's side at all times. That ghost is not allowed to be unsupervised. Ever!"

Fredbear nodded in understanding and walked back over to Spring. He quickly whispered something to the other golden animatronic. Spring frowned but nodded. He looked up at Freddy and glared. But Freddy could see that he was grateful. Freddy glared back but smiled a little.

Soon, night came and it was time for the animatronics to go back to their parts of the pizzeria. Most of the animatronics shared the stage. Mangle and Foxy retired to pirates cove. Marionette slumped into his box. Balloon Boy stood beside the stage. Fredbear took Spring and Vincent into the back room. Spring gasped in surprise.

In the left corner huddled five large animatronics. Four of them looked just like warped versions of Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie. The fifth one also looked a little like Freddy only black.

Fredbear quickly reassured Spring. "Right yes, uh...these are the other animatronics. They don't like leaving this room so...uh, we just keep them back here."

The black Freddy looked up. "New one?" He said in a deep voice. Fredbear nodded. "Yes. This is Spring and Vincent. They are going to start living with us. You remember Vincent, right?"

Vincent hid behind Spring. "Ugh, I hate those things."

"Vinny...?" The Bonnie said.

Fredbear nodded and turned to Spring. "We call these the nightmare animatronics. This is N-Fred, N-Fox, N-Chi, N-Bon and Nightmare. They uh... aren't very smart." He whispered. "They're kind of retarded."

The animatronics stood up. "Vinny...?" They all began to say. "Vinny?"

Spring smirked and stepped out of the way, revealing Vincent. "You son of a bitch!" Vincent yelled. 'I thought we were friends, come on!"

Nightmare Chica smiled and ran towards Vincent, catching him in a tight hug before he could move away. "Vinny is back!"

Vincent looked at Spring angrily and flipped him off.

Fredbear and Spring laughed as the other nightmare animatronics join in the embrace. Fredbear clapped his paws together. "Okay everyone, we can hug _Vinny_ tomorrow. Right now it's time for bed."

"Yes, Fredbear." Nightmare Bonnie and Chica said. The others sat down without saying anything. Vincent looked at them in disgust.

Spring elbowed Vincent playfully. "So, these your kids?"

"Fuck you!"

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **~Dotsu**


	5. Spring's Secret

The next few days went smoothly. Vincent spent his time floating around the pizzeria, avoiding the security office. And Spring followed behind him. The one thing Freddy and Spring agreed on was that Vincent needed constant supervision.

The second night, Vincent went by the security office to explain to the other guards why he hadn't come to work. Mike laughed.

"The _great_ and _evil_ purple guy was murdered by a giant bunny."

"It's a lot more gruesome than it sounds!" Vincent sighed. "Just, tell the boss that I quit or something. This place has a bad enough record as it is."

"Awww, does Vinny actually care about this place?"

Vincent looked at Mike with a shut-up- before-I-stab-you-in-the-chest look.

Jeremy quickly hurried over. "Mike's drunk."

"Yeah...clearly." Vincent sat cross legged in midair, pouting. "And I don't care about this place. You guys could lose your jobs. I'm doing you a favor."

Mike squealed happily. "Vinny cares about us!"

Vincent reached into his pocket for his pocket knife and began to panic. His knife was gone! _Damnit Balloon Bitch!_ He silently swore at the small animatronic. _Brat must have stolen it last night._

He groaned. This was not at all going as planned. After saying a quick goodbye to the nightguards, He left the office and retreated back to Spring.

A few more days past by rather quickly. Everyday was the same. Watch performances from back stage, wait for the night guards to get here then spend the night talking with the other animatronics. Spring was getting along fairly well with the others. He had bonded a lot with the his "brothers." And him, Foxy and Mangle had become good friends. He even got Plushtrap to talk to him.

Vincent, however, was having a harder time earning the animatronics trust. He talked with Chica occasionally but that was about it. Everyone was afraid of him. And it's not like the guards wanted to talk to him. He was completely alone.

The ghost had been spending a lot of time in the kitchen with Fredbear and Chica. Spring was there too, of course. he was always there. Vincent didn't know why but Spring insisted on following him around. It was so annoying.

Vincent finally snapped. "Stop following me! Why are you doing this?"

Spring quickly dodged the question. "Look, Toy Chica!"

The two then spent the rest of the day talking with Toy Chica.

Spring smiled as he talked with Toy Chica about his suit. Vincent die inside if he found out Spring didn't trust him. The two had recently grown into good friends.

Vincent , although ruthless and aggressive, still had a heart. The one place he had always been insecure with was his emotions.

 **Not such a nice ending this time, huh? There will be some of a plot line in this fic. But it's mostly just for lolz. Also I'm sorry this took awhile to get out. I've been busy over the past few days. I might go on a small haitus**


	6. The Good News

"Help me..." Vincent's voiced trailed off. "I can't...move!" The ghost struggled forward but was quickly pulled back.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. You're fine." Spring rolled his eyes, grabbing Vincent's outstretched hand and pulling him from under the Nightmare Animatronics, who had fallen asleep on top of him. "I thought you liked attention."

Vincent looked embarrassed. "Well...s-sometimes, when you get to much, it's annoying. Spring shook his head and smiled. "Alright, come on. The guards are here we can leave now."

"Ugh, finally!" Vincent floated towards the door. "I swear they get here later and later every night."

"They get here at 11:45 every night."

The two misfits exited their "Daytime Prison" as Vincent called it. Spring was greeted by Fredbear and Mangle. "Ah, Spring. We need to talk to you about your suit. We thing we finally found a way to get Vince's body out completely." He held up a manual book. The cover read "Bonnie Original"

"Seriously?" Spring smiled. "That's great!"

He had been waiting for them to find a way. Although he had grown deaf to it, Spring hated the way the others looked at him everything he moved. The horrid sound meat and organs moving and pressing together was hard to ignore. And every so often a drop of blood or two would fall from his legs. Vincent said it was called a "period." Whatever that means. Some sort of human thing he guessed.

"When can we start?" Spring asked eagerly. Getting clean was one more step on the trail to being excepted. "Either later to night or first thing tomorrow night. We have to find the tools first. We'll go look in the basement. You two can go see if the guards have any. I think Fritz carries a screwdriver with him sometimes."

Vincent fell onto Spring's back dramatically. "If Mike even looks at me I'll rip his tongue out." He said as Spring began walking towards the office.

 _He's such a toddler._ Spring thought to himself.

Spring walked into the office and was shot in the face with a beam of light. "Gah!" He covered his face as Vincent hid behind him. "Yeah, Jeremy doesn't really like animatronics." Vincent chuckled awkwardly. He came out from behind the golden rabbit. "It's okay, guys! He's with me." It took all his willpower not to make eye contact with Mike. He instead turned to Jeremy. "We just wanna know if you have any power tools or anything like that."

"U-uh... I-I have a screwdriver. W-will that work?" Fritz spoke up shyly. Vincent smiled childishly. "yeah, that's perfect." Fritz handed the tool to Spring. The rabbit rubs his eyes and took it. _Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since I've been around actual light._

"Thanks" He said. The guards jumped back. "It talks?" Mike asked, surprised.

"No. When they stand around in a circle in the middle of the hall and move their mouths their just singing about motherfucking pizza." Vincent said sarcastically. "What do you think you've watching for two years now?"

Mike stared at the ghost blankly. "I never do my job...Jeremy does it for me."

Vincent shook his head and began floating down the hall. "Come on, BonBon. We got our shit. let's go."

"Hang on you'll give me my screwdriv-" Fritz said, but then realized both of them had left.

The two walked back to the Animatronic's meeting place. The main party room with the stage in it. Fredbear looked up. "Hey, did you guys find anything?"

Spring nodded and handed over the screwdriver. "Did you find anything?"

"J-just some old endoskeleton parts and some screws." Mangle said, pushing a box full of wires and metal parts.

'Well, now that we have everything, We'll start as soon as everyone leaves tomorrow." Fredbear announced, happily.

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Clean

"You ready...?" Mangle asked.

Spring nodded, laying on the ground. He stared up at the ceiling. Tonight was the night he was finally getting his suit cleaned out. Vincent had been offered the chance to stay in the other room so he wouldn't have to look at his body but he refused. This confused Spring. He didn't know the ghost cared about him that much.

His thoughts were cut off when Mangle shut him down. The last thing he saw was Vincent standing over him. He thought maybe it was his imagination but Vince seemed to be glaring at him with a tear in his eye.

Spring woke up with a start. He sat up quickly and smiled brightly. He felt so empty. And he liked it. He stood up. No squashing sound. He walked a few feet forward. No "period", as Vincent called it, falling from his legs. He jumped in the air. Nothing moved around inside him. He turned to Mangle and hugged her. "Thank you..."

She smiled. "Don't mention it."

"So, where did you put the body?"

"We left it down in the basement where you were. Vincent and Mr. Fred just took it down."

Spring nodded. "So, my endoskeleton is okay, right?"

Mangle frowned a little. She looked slightly concerned. "Well, there are a few bends but otherwise it's okay. It might be hard to move around."

Spring chuckled. "It's not like I move around that much anyway." Spring then left the backroom. He still had about an hour left before it was time to open again, so he decided to go walk around the pizzeria. He looked behind him every so often. Still no "period". He grinned happily. Tonight he would start everything over. Tonight was the night he could finally be part of the family.

He walked into the kitchen and found Chica and Toy Chica. The two girls looked up at him and smiled. Toy Chica sighed in relief once she saw Vincent wasn't present. "Hello Spring. How did it go."

"Great!" He announced. "No more anything. I'm completely clean."

"That's good. Now maybe he can work on sewing your suit up." Toy Chica added.

Spring frowned. Okay, maybe he wasn't complete just yet. \

 **I am soooo this took so long. And I'm soooo sorry it isn't as long as the others. I got writers block...**

 **Don't forget to review**


	8. Springtrap

Spring and Vincent had been in the pizzeria for almost a week now. Today was Saturday. The one day of the week when the pizzeria was closed. This meant that Spring would actually get to see the pizzeria with lights on.

It was about 10 in the afternoon when Spring stepped out of the back room. He looked around at the bright pizzeria. Only one of the security guards were here today. It was one of the day shift guards. Vincent was busy talking to her.

The girl had light brown hair pulled back into a neat pony tail and green eyes. She had a striking resemblance to Jeremy. Spring walked over to Vincent and observed the girl. She wore the classic security guard but with out the hat.

"Oh, hey Bonbon." Vincent greeted, turning to the rabbit. "This is Renae. I don't believe you've met her yet. She's Jeremy's little sister."

"That explains it. Nice to meet you Miss Fitzgerald." Spring smiled at the girl.

"Please, just call me Renae." She smiled back. 'You must be Springtrap. Vincent told me about you before..." She shook her head. "Vincent told me about you."

"Spring...trap?" Spring looked at Vincent. The ghost laughed.

"Oh, right. You don't know about _that_. Mike and the others have started calling you Springtrap. Since, well, you're pretty much a walking bear trap."

Spring nodded, narrowing his eyes. "I see...That-That's behind me now. I'd prefer to just be called Spring."

Renae nodded. "Of course. I totally understand. Well, I better be off. Gotta go check on Balloon Boy." She said, then turned and walked town the hallway. Spring smiled and waved goodbye to her. As soon as she turned the corner he punched Vincent's arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Spring _trap?_ Really."

Vincent chuckled awkwardly. "It was funnier before you got cleaned."

Spring punched Vincent again, this time harder and walked away.

"Damn, for someone who got cleaned in seems like you still get your period."

 **Look guys I'm alive! Sorry if been gone so long. School is starting up again.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. A Family Of Three Little Birds

The moon hung over the pizzeria lazily, most of it blocked by the slow moving clouds. Vincent had been sitting at a window for almost the entire night now. His pale gray gaze seemed lost. The ghost had been like this for the last few days. Spring was seriously worried. Vincent had never shown weakness like this before.

Spring sighed and silently walked up to his friend. "Are you okay...?"

Vincent looked up but didn't answer. he looked back up at the moon longingly. Spring looked out the window, beginning to understand. "You want to get out of here, don't you?"

"I had a wife, Spring." Vincent answered without even looking at the old rabbit. "I had a daughter, too." He faked a smile. "Tomorrow is her birthday. She's turning ten. her birthday party is tomorrow, too. We've been planning it for a month. It's going to be here, of course. I used to take her here all the time." His eyes clouded over.

Spring's heart lurched for the man. He never realized Vincent might have had a family or friends. He sat down at one of the near by tables as Vincent continued. "She'd play with Bonnie and Chica after hours while I cleaned up. Sometimes I'd let Freddy baby sit her while me and Lilliana went out. Lilliana thought I was crazy but she let me." Vincent turned to Spring. "Do you think they know what happened to me?"

The look in Vincent's eyes sent a shiver up the spine of Spring's endoskeleton. It almost looked accusing. Did Vincent really blame him? He sighed, unable to answer. "They probably miss you, Vince. But I doubt they know what happened."

Vincent only nodded then stood up. "I'm going to the back room." he walked away. Spring stared at the ghost with a heavy heart. He felt so guilty. Not about Vincent's death but because he'd never stopped to think about Vincent's personal life. he remembered one time when Vincent would come into work with a terrible attitude. He'd later found out it was because his best friend had died of cancer.

Everyone deals with grief differently. People like Balloon Boy and Bonnie just ignore it. People like Foxy and Mangle become distant. People like Chica and Toy Freddy deal with it head-on. People like Vincent get angry. Tomorrow was a stay in bed day for Vincent.

 ***~TIME SKIP~***

The next day came quickly. Spring went into the backroom with mangle and locked the door. mangle was a little confused by this. Spring hadn't told anyone it was Vincent's daughter's birthday today as mercy for the broken ghost. No doubt Freddy would use this for an attack. "Why did you lock the door."

Spring tensed. He knew he'd had to explain in eventually and chose to be brief. "Today isn't the best day for me and Vince to be out. So I locked it."

"he's a ghost. Can't he go through it?"

Spring screamed in his head. He hated explaining how this worked. "Okay, let me try to get this. So, because me and Vincent or kin of bided together, he can do as much as I can. If the door was unlocked he'd be able to go through it without opening it. This is because I can open it. But because it's locked he can't. Does that make sense?"

Mangle stared at him. "Uh... yeah. Kinda...No, not really."

Spring sighed. "I don't understand it very well either. But we tested it. I serious don't know though." it was times like this Vincent wished the children hadn't been set free. He needed someone to help him through this. Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Chica weren't much help. Freddy and Foxy never wanted to talk with him, Chica was always way to busy and had never even payed attention when the children had explained it to her and Bonnie was, well, Bonnie.

Vincent woke a little later. The nightmare animatronics were still asleep. Vincent sighed in relief, not in the mood to deal with them. He stood up. Spring and Mangle were whispering to each other in the corner. He rolled his eyes and walked to the door, attempting to go through it. he pushed against it. "What the..." He tried the knob. It wasn't opening. "Spring did you lock the door?"

Spring looked up but didn't reply.

"Spring? Did you lock the door?" Vincent repeated sternly. Spring answered. "Yes."

"Why?"

Spring remained silent once again, stepping away from Mangle to look down at Vincent. He'd seen Fredbear and the Marionette do this with the younger one's when they'd refuse to obey an order. It resprented power and control. Vincent glared up at the large rabbit, unfazed. "Unlock the door." He demanded.

"No." Spring replied, trying to stay calm. Mangle backed away from them, crawling up the wall and onto the ceiling to watch safely.

"No? Unlock it now, Springtrap!" Vincent snapped.

Spring faltered for a moment. he hated that name so much. It made him feel guilty. "No."

"Why?"

"because I know you." Spring leaned closer.

"No you don't! What the hell is this about?" Vincent began hovering to trade places and look down at Spring.

"You'll hurt them! It's how you are." Spring defended himself. Vincent dropped to the ground in shock. The corners of his mouth twitched into a sadistic smile. He laughed.

"Fucking Bastard!" He yelled punching at Spring. The rabbit yelped, unprepared for how strong the punch would be. "Let me out of here. I need them!"

Mangle shook with fear on the ceiling. She'd never seen the two fight like this. There would be the occasional immature quarrel but nothing like this.

"No you don't. You'll hurt them." Spring repeated his earlier words.

Vincent send another hit at Spring. "No you fucking don't!" He knocked Spring back. His eyes darted around the room, landing on the desk. He smiled, seeing the keys. He quickly grabbed them and unlocked the door, running from the room. Spring called after him.

Vincent ran down the halls of the pizzeria, almost smacking into a few walls. Spring tore after him but was too late. Vincent had made it into the main party room. Spring watched from a distance as the ghost approached a small girl with long black hair and gray eyes. No one seemed to notice him. Spring remembered a piece of information Fredbear had told him a while ago.

 _"Ghosts only appear to those they choose to appear too. Some can't see them while others can."_

Fear raked at Spring. He expected Vincent to attack the girl. He was almost thrown back with shock as Vincent knelt down and hugged the girl. He looked to a women with black hair similar to her daughter's. She was talking with another lady. Vincent stood up and stared at her. The women had tears in her eyes. Spring had just made out her words.

"He's been gone for almost two months now. I'm so worried." Spring decided that the women must be Lilliana.

"Has Bella acted any different?" The other lady asked.

Lilliana nodded. "She knows something is wrong. But I don' think she knows what it is." Lilliana looked down at the little girl. "We both miss him so much." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Vincent leaned on the wall, listening to their conversation with a small smile. He didn't even notice Spring watching him and his family.

Spring smiled and walked back to the backroom. Maybe Vincent wasn't as bad as he seemed.

 **I'm back from haitus with this now have some character development!**


	10. Big Brother, Little Brother

The family filed out of the front doors. They had stayed later to help clean up. Vincent watched from a not so far off distance. He leaned on the wall, his arms crossed. Vincent's gray eyes stared at the family disapprovingly.

The family had twelve members. The mother, the father, and ten children. Each of the children, no matter how old, had their birthday party at Freddy's. Vincent figured it was because they didn't have enough money to afford a better place for a birthday. And Freddy's was the cheapest place to rent out in the state. After every birthday, the father and older children would stay to help clean up. Vincent, a rather indepentant individual, didn't really like his special alone time being shared with a man ten years older than him and half the man's family. At. he hated it when he was alive.

Now it didn't really matter. They had hired a new janitor- who Vincent also hated.

Vincent finally got bored of watching the new janitor trying to make the father and children leave, and fazed through the hall to take a short cut to the backroom. Vincent's ablity to pass through walls baffled Spring. He couldn't. So why could Vincent? Just another mystery that only Spring cared about.

Vincent appeared just outside of the backroom. He opened the door and bumped into Spring, falling back. "Whoa. Damnit Bonbon!" He said aggitatedly. Vincent had finally gone back to being himself after seeing his wife and daughter. Flirty, immature and irritated by almost everything.

Spring yelped. "Oh, whoa, sorry Vince. Well see ya!" He said, rushing past the ghost and down the hall. Vincent watched him go with wide, curious eyes. He shrugged it off and walked into the back room.

Spring, however, continued down the hall. He was late for a meeting with the other bonnies. he promised his "little brothers" that he would spend some time with them today. The golden rabbit found the two sitting together on the stage. Bonnie was tuning his guitar and trying to explain how it worked to Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie was staring at his hand mirror dismissively, only saying the occasional "mhm" and "go on".

Bonnie stopped talking when Spring approached. He played his guitar beside him and smiled. Spring noticed it was bright red and shaped like a V. He felt a sudden wave of nostalgia. It looked just like his.

"Hi Spring!" Bonnie greeted. Toy Bonnie looked up, finally noticing the presents of the third rabbit.

"Oh, Hello Springtr- Spring." The blue rabbit sighed before catching himself. Spring smiled understandingly. He had no doubt that Freddy was spreading the name like wildfire. That mean bear would do anything to get Spring and Vince back in the basement. Spring chuckled to himself, imagining Freddy constantly trying to get Vincent to stay in the basement. Sometimes, Spring couldn't help but think of the ghost as a brother. His presents was welcome after all. Although he could be obnoxious, it was nice to know someone else was getting used to this new style of life.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie questioned.

Spring looked down, realizing that the purple rabbit had jumped down from the stage to stand beside him. He smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking about something."

Bonnie nodded in response. Toy Bonnie, who now had his mirror beside Bonnie's guitar, raised an eyebrow. Spring stared at the shiny blue rabbit, confused. He leaned down to Bonnie. "So...is T-Bon and girl or...?"

"A boy." Bonnie said, a little too loud. Toy Bonnie scowled. Spring looked away awkwardly. His silver eyes, the same shade as Vincent's now, stared blankly. Bonnie spoke again. "Hey, Spring?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell us a story about the...well, what it was like when you and Goldy ran the pizzeria?" Bonnie asked innocently.

Spring's breath caught in his throat. For some reason, he hadn't expect any of the new animatronics to ask him anything like that. Then again, he didn't talk with the new animatronics very much. No one liked being around Vincent. Thus, no one liked being around Spring. Except for Fredbear. Although the old bear would usually only talk with him for a few minutes. Compared to the hours they used to spend chatting, those few minutes were only a few seconds.

The golden rabbit lightly shook his head, turning his attention back to Bonnie. "Well, I can tell you it was way different from how it is now." He started, memories starting to play back in his head. "Their was just me and Fred back then. After a while, new animatronics started coming in. First their was Marionette. Then the toys." he looked at Toy Bonnie, who looked away, embarrassed. "I barely remember what happened. All I remember is being happy..." His voice trailed off.

Toy Bonnie nodded in understanding. He elbowed Bonnie when the purple rabbit began to whine in protest. Spring looked down at his "brothers." he smiled. "You know, Fred remembers more then me I bet. He tells you stories all the time, right?"

Toy Bonnie grunted. "Not as much these days. He's told us most of them."

Spring thought for a moment. "Did he tell you about what Freddy was like as a new animatronic?" Both Bonnie's looked up, surprised. It seemed neither of them had. Spring smirked. He leaned closer as if he was telling a secret. "So, you know that Bonnie and his group's models were already beginning way before T-Bon's, right?"

Both smaller rabbits nodded. "Yeah. But we were finished first."

"Mhm. You wanna know why?" Both Bonnie's remained silent, giving Spring a signal to continue. "Bonnie's group was technically finished first. But their where a hope bunch of glitches and other things. One of Freddy's eyes wasn't moving like it should. Bonnie was supposed to have a scanner in his face like the Toy's but it got all messed up. Chica's arms didn't bend. And Foxy was just a huge mess."

On the other side of the room, Foxy growled defensively from pirate's cove. "I heard that!" He said, sticking his head outside the dark violet curtain. Spring chuckled then continued.

"None of them really remember."

"I don't." Bonnie said with an innocent tone. Spring nodded.

"Anyway, before the humans started fixing you guys me and Fred would spend time with you after hours. You where supposed to be our replacements. We were getting old after all. We where both willing to retire and give the pizzeria ownership to Freddy. The only problem was he was a needy brat."

Spring looked up for just a moment and noticed Foxy had yet to retreat back to his dark, curtained off stage. He was lower now, possibly sitting down on his stage. Spring stared for a moment then continued. "he would follow us around, never letting us leave him alone for a second. He was especially clingy to Fred. Figures. You know, those two where always kinda like brothers."

"Like us!" Bonnie chirped joyfully.

"Yeah. Like us." Spring smiled warmly at the two smaller brothers. he hadn't noticed it before, but all three had a rather similar design. A rabbit figure with tall ears that cringle down at the top. Bow ties. And a friendly face.

"Wait, where's plush?" Spring looked around. Had he seriously forgotten about the fourth rabbit brother? What kind of big brother was he?

"I'm right here." Came a small, slightly hoarse voice. Plush walked out from behind Toy Bonnie's leg. Spring sighed in relief.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said. Plush smiled in response.

"It's okay, big brother. I am pretty small. Please tell us more stories."

Bonnie leaned down and picked Plush up then sat down and put Plush in his lap. "yeah, tell us another story."

Toy Bonnie nodded. "We still have some time to kill before the pizzeria opens. A few more won't hurt."

By the end of the night, Spring had half the animatronics, including Vincent, sitting around him. They listened to his stories. Fredbear sat beside him, correcting him if nessassary or throwing in extra details.

 _So this is what it's like to have a family._

 **Vinny got character development, so I threw in some for Spring too. I'm very content with this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hate school! I think this one is actually longer than usual.**


	11. Authors Note (please read)

**Authors Note**

 **So, a few weeks ago I read the FNAF novel. Before anyone yells at me, I am aware that purple guy's name is William. However, I will not change his name in this story. I've been calling him Vincent since FNAF 2 was released and I'm probably not going to stop now.** **I hope you understand.**

 **Also, I know I've been falling super far behind with actual updates. I'm sorry. I'm currently working on school projects and wattpad stories. And writers block isn't much help. (if you guys have any ideas PLEASE message me) So please be patient.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the support. :)**


	12. Shadows And Clowns

The last human finally walked out of the door just as Jeremy was arriving. He was always the first one there. Fritz would come soon as well. Mike was always late. He shook his head as the lazy man floated to the top of his conscious.

Jeremy never really liked Mike. The older man was annoyingly lazy and was always forcing the other two to do everything for him. Like when they needed more batteries for the flashlight or the system needed rebooted.

It was times like that when Jeremy missed having Vincent around. Vincent was always a huge flirt. Jeremy couldn't tell if the strange man was joking or not but it was always discomforting. But Vincent was never afraid of the animatronics. He would always offer to go fix the generator when it would break down (which it did a lot).

Ever since the purplette had died, Jeremy and Fritz had been left to fix any faults.

Jeremy was pulled from his thoughts by a a shape moving in the shadows. He stopped walking and looked down at his watch. It was only 11:30. None of the animatronics should be out and about yet. Maybe, hopefully, it was just Balloon Boy or Plushtrap messing with him. He continued to the office. More shadows began moving around him the closer he got to office.

Upon reaching the entrance, he whirled around. "Seriously, whoever is doing that cut it out!" He yelled into the darkness. No one replied. He sighed, irritated. it was probably just Vincent abusing his powers as a ghost. Yeah, he really missed having Vincent alive and breathing.

Fritz arrived at about 11:50. A little later then usual. He ran to the office quickly. "Sorry to leave you by yourself for so long, Jeremy. I had to study for- Jeremy?"

The office was a huge mess. The monitor was on the floor, the screen shattered. Everything on the desk had been knocked to the floor, while the desk itself was on the wrong side of the room. Fritz picked up the flashlight. It was bent slightly. "Jeremy...? Jeremy!"

Fritz called out to his friend. Had one of the animatronics got to him? They couldn't have. They weren't allowed off the stage until 12 and Jeremy always got there early. "Jeremy, please!" Fritz called out once again. His breath hitched. He was alone with ten minutes until midnight. Fritz found himself crawling under the desk and curling up into a ball, his knees at his chest.

Some time past and he began thinking hard. He had about five minutes until the animatronics began moving. Maybe he could run off, get out before they got him. But if they had got Jeremy what if they were already up? Was his watch behind?

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh- "What the hell?" A scruffy voice came. Fritz slowly pulled himself from under the desk. Mike was standing in the door, a terrified and annoyed look on his face. It took him a moment, but he noticed Fritz. "What the hell did you do, man?"

"I didn't do anything!" Fritz cried, his voice raising a few octave. "I found it like this. Mike, they got Jeremy!"

Mike stared down at him for a moment. "What are you talking about? It's barely midnight on a Tuesday how are they already moving around?"

"I-I-I don't know. Why don't you ask Jeremy? Oh wait, he's probably rotting in a suit right now!" Fritz yelled, losing himself. Mike backed away.

"Alright, kid. Take it easy." Mike grabbed the bent up flashlight from the desk. "Let's just go look for him for a while. He'll turn up. Don't you have his number?"

Fritz fumbled standing up, then dug around in his pocket to get his phone. "He texted me saying he was going to work. So I don't think he's sick."

"Yeah, alright. It's probably just some prank or something." Mike grumbled, walking away from the protection of the office. "There's no way in hell that someone got him. Do you think it's one of those rare tricks those things do sometimes? What time does the yellow bear come out?"

"Like, two." Fritz said. "I'm scared, Mike. I- oh god..."Okay, you need to calm down, seriously." Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm telling ya, he's fine. You're overreacting. I bet Vince is messing with us or something."

"Sorry, folks, I go nothing to do with this!" A gruff, playful voice came from behind them. Both whirled around, Mike blinking the mutilated flashlight at the ghost. "Hey, get that out of my face!" Vincent growled, hovering a few inches off the ground.

Mike stopped and Fritz backed away. "Wh-where is Jeremy?" Fritz squeaked.

"Relax, freckles." Vincent coaxed. "The kid's fine. He got into some trouble with a, uh, project I was working on before I...you know...'went away'." He coughed slightly.

"What do you mean a project?" Vincent's reassurance didn't help Fritz calm down at all. Vincent worked as a janitor and repair man, sure, but that didn´t mean he never sinned. The bastard killed, like, six children for God´s sake! Any project he was working of probably wasn't a good one.

Vincent groaned. "Would you relax all ready? He should be fine. Listen, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, got it?" Both guards nodded and Vincent nodded back. "Before I died, I was working on a new generation of animatronics. I called them the sister animatronics. Since I've died, they've been sitting in the basement. But there might have been a chance they, uh, activated."

"What?!" Fritz and Mike exclaimed in unison.

Vincent chuckled, almost awkwardly. "Gotta make money some how, you know?" A somewhat rare and serious expression came to his features and he turned to walk- well, float- down the hallway. "These animatronics were getting boring. Both kids and parents grow tired of seeing the same characters over and over again. We needed a change." Fritz noticed where he was leading them: the basement. "So, naturally, I started on a new line of proformers. I called them the Circus Animatronics." He smiled a little. "They were my masterpiece. Better then anything I've built yet. Oh, they were gonna make this place great again." He snorted. "Holy shit I sound like Trump. Anyway, I was never able to...stabilize the circus line."

"What's that supposed to mean?" They were getting close to the basement door now and Fritz was starting to panic. Sweat dripped off his face and he reached out for Mike's arm then quickly pulled his hand away. Mike wasn't Jeremy.

Fritz had never liked the basement. It was dark and smelled weird. The basement was also were Vincent perfered to do his work and had his office. No one else but the manager and Vincent himself were allowed down there. But, sadly, that was also where the generator was located. So Fritz and Jeremy had been sent down everything so often.

Mike, on the other hand, had only been down to the basement once. And he had only been down there for a few seconds. He'd never forget that experience. That was the first time he'd met Vincent. But that was a story for another day.

Vincent floated up to the door and came to hover in front of it. He had recently stopped walking entirely in favor of hovering and floating everywhere- much to Spring's annoyance, as the ghost enjoyed marveling over how much "taller" he was.

"Okay." Vincent got their attention again. "There is a good chance that Jeremy is dead. So don't get your hopes up." Fritz squeaked at this statement. Mike was a little irritated as well. The stupid ghost could have at least tried to sugar coat it.

Vincent only snickered at their responses. "Don't worry. None of them are programmed to kill. I think." He shrugged with a bright smile. "I have no fucking clue. Okay, time to go!" With that, he fell backwards, fazing through the wall.

Mike and Fritz hesitated for a moment, looking at each other and wondering who brought the keys and who would be sent back to retrieve them. Vincent looked from one to the other. After a moment, he groaned. "Oh for god's sake..." He whisked through the door. After a moment of the door handle jiggling, it clicked and Vincent softly pushed the door open. "Even in death I have to do everything myself." He shook his head and disappeared down the dark corridor.

The two living souls exchanged a glance. He wasn't wrong. When Vincent had been alive, Fritz and Jeremy were too scared to actually do anything other then hide while Mike was too lazy to even hide. So Vincent was always tasked with restarting the generator, checking on the animatronics and fighting off anything that came into the office. It wasn't an ideal job for him, but he got paid and he could make sure the animatronics and child spirits were okay and well. He created them after all. They were more or less Vincent's own children.

The basement was cold and dreary. With each step, the floor creaked. Fritz clenched his fists. He wanted Jeremy back. Jeremy was nice and gentle and his skin was soft and he was comforting and- Fritz stopped his train of thought and shook his head. Jeremy was probably dead.

Mike was having the same horrid experience, only with a different worry. In the dark, it was getting to see the half-transparent ghost in front of them. He was fearful of completely loosing sight of Vincent and getting lost in the twists and turns of the basement. After all, he'd rarely come down here. This was Vincent's paradise. No one was allowed in. However, he was also growing curious. In the few months before he died, Vincent had been spending more and more time below the surface. On one occasion, his wife had come to retrieve him after his shift. According to Renae, Vincent had locked himself in the basement until noon the next day. No one knew what he was doing.

Someone was about to know.

Vincent was leading them deep into the basement. Or at least Mike hoped so. He couldn't see much of the ghost. At one point, a hushed hissing sound came. It was Vincent telling them to stop. Mike stopped first and Fritz bumped into him, earning an irritated groan from the taller man. "Here we are, boys. My office." Vincent's gruff voice came.

The ghost had found the light switch and turned on the lights, illuminating the light. After their eyes had adjusted, Fritz and Mike gasped. The room looked like a mix of a garage and science lab. There were three large, round tables lined up in the middle of the room. Each of them were covered in wires, metallic pieces and bottles. On one side of the room was a long desk with an assortment of papers thrown about in disarray. On the other side of the room was an entire wall of glass. The glass revealed four other rooms. Each was small, dark and had a stage. Messy, creepy and just the right amount of fucked up. The entire place screamed Vincent Afton.

As the guards stared around the room, observing the assortment unfinished projects and blueprints, Vincent was observing the glass. "Hmm...well, if they broke out they used the door. Of course, since I died the company probably hasn't been paying to send electricity down here so they were probably deactivated. Then again, the c-anies would have been deactivated too. And why didn't they clean this place out..." He began mumbling to himself, trying to think over possible scenarios. He almost forgot why they had come down here in the first place until Fritz touched his arm.

"Where's Jeremy...?" He timid man asked, fearfully. Vincent said he'd be down here. He wasn't down here.

Vincent blinked, confused, then remembered. "Oh, right. Well, I'll have to go in and actually look at the scraps." _But I don't think they got out and I don't know were Jerry is._ He wanted to add, but figured it would only make Fritz worry more. Instead, he floated over to the wall and flicked another light switch, which illuminated the stages.

On the first stage to the right was a human-like shape. It was feminine with a tutu and large lips. The figure was standing on one foot with its arms up over its head as if it was dancing. "These are the circus animatronics. Or C-anies for short. This one is Ballora." He moved on to the next stage. "That one there is Funtime Freddy and Puppet Bonnie. I call them Fed and Pup." He gestured towards a tall pink and white bear that looked similar to Freddy. One of the bear's paws a replaced with a small purple rabbit. "Over here is Funtime Foxy, or Fifi." The farthest left was a pink and white foxy that looked similar to Mangle and Foxy before they were broken. "And my personal favorite..." Vincent paused for dramatic effect, motioning to the middle stage. "Circus Baby!" This one also looked human. It was like a large doll with orange hair pulled into pig tails and a red skirt. "I wanted to make her in the image of my daughter but the boss said the dark hair wouldn't fit in with the brightest of the pizzeria. So I based her off his daughter in stead. Still turned out pretty okay, right boys?"

Mike and Fritz were at a lost for words. All this time, all that time, when Vincent had been no where in sight, he was down here creating an entire new line of assholes for them to deal with. "Do the other animatronics know about this?" Mike decided to ask.

"I don't think so." Vincent replied, still more concerned about the Circus animatronics then anything else. "It can't be them...I've never activated them. Unless..." He shook his head. "No. He wouldn't. Wait, what did we come down here for?"

"Jeremy!" Fritz cried. "Where's Jeremy?!"

"Oh right." Vincent straightened up, floating a few inches off the floor. "I have no clue. Sorry, kid. Now come on. We need to get back up to the surface. Spring is gonna be so pissed if he wakes up and I'm not there." Despite the fact, Vincent stayed were he was and waved the others off with his hand.

Mike sighed and walked off back down the hallway. Fritz, after a moment of heisitation, followed, leaving Vincent alone with his memories and unfinished business.

 **Holy tits this took way to long to write. I am so so soooo sorry this took so long. I had a huge case of writers block. But now I'm back and God do I hope this chapter was worth the weight. Anyway, this chapter is going to be in two parts. It was originally going to be one huge thing but I've kept you waiting long enough.**

 **Don't forget to review~!**


End file.
